HSM-militarized
by I-am-Bex
Summary: The reactions to military men coming home. Inspired by watching Youtube videos of it. One-shot. And please take my poll!


**Alright, so in this, Troy's dad is the coach when he is not deployed. I got the idea for this when watching a youtube video about a senior football player getting a surprise from his dad. His dad was deployed, and surprised him at a football game, in the jersey of the other team, so the boy didn't know it was him until he took off his helmet. I hope you enjoy this, if not…sorry. **

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. It was only fifteen minutes before the final basketball game of his senior year, and Troy had yet to leave the locker room.

"It's my last game, Brie. He's missing my last game" Troy said, saddened. His father had been deployed to Iraq for the last fourteen months, missing half of his junior year season, and the entirety of his senior year season.

"I know, but he will be home in two weeks, he will make it for the musical, and for graduation. I'm so sorry he won't be here tonight, babe. I wish he were." She said softly, giving him a hug. Troy only let a few tears slip out before clearing his throat, kissing his girlfriend, and running out to warm up for the game.

They were nearing on half time, and the Wildcats were losing. They still had hope for a comeback in the second half, and after returning from the locker room, where they had a huddle, were about to warm up again, when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"For the seniors, tonight is their last game with us, and we would like to recognize the seniors of both teams. Zeke Baylor, East High. Michael Jenson, West High. Jason Cross, East High. David McHenry, West High. Captain of the West High Knights, Landon Foster. And co-captains of the East High Wildcats, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton. Some of you may know this, but Troy Bolton's father, Jack Bolton, has been deployed to Iraq for the last fourteen months, and hasn't been able to see his son play at all this season" Troy was staring at the floor, trying to hold back tears.

"Until now" came behind him, and Troy whipped his head around to see his father, standing there in his Army uniform, smiling at him.

Troy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly, freely crying now. His father wrapped his arms around his son's waist, picked his son up a few inches off the floor, and spun. When he stopped and let go of his son, Troy just dropped to the floor, face bright red and tears flowing down his cheeks, and a choked sob escaped his throat. His dad kneeled beside him, and hugged him tightly.

"You're home!" he gasped out, smiling and hugging his dad again.

"I'm home" his dad confirmed.

Needless to say, the Wildcats won that night, but that wasn't the most important thing to Troy Bolton. No, because he finally got to see his dad again.

**Now a different version of the same type of story line. In this one, it's Gabriella's dad who is military. We never meet him, so why not make him a military man?**

"Gabby, even if he isn't here, you and I both know your dad is proud of you." Troy was reassuring his girlfriend, who was crying back stage because her father was deployed right now, and wasn't making it to the performance of Senior Year, which she and Troy were starring in.

"I know, but it's so hard, he was always supportive of me even when I was most uncomfortable, but he won't be here!"

"I know baby, but I'm here for you, especially when he isn't, let's go make him proud."

"Thank you Troy"

"No problem" he said, kissing her quickly, before returning to his changing room.

At the end of the performance, and everyone was taking a bow, everyone turned to see a man in an Air Force uniform walk onto the stage.

"DADDY!" Gabriella squealed out, running to him, leaping, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, crying into his neck. "You made it! You saw me!" she whispered out between sobs.

"Yes I did, Baby girl. Nothing could have stopped me" he whispered back.

"Mr. Montez" Troy Bolton said, smiling at his girlfriend's father, whom he got along with greatly and who had become a second father figure to him.

"Troy Bolton" He said, removing one arm from around his daughter, and pulling Troy into the hug. "You better have watched out for my daughter"

"I did" he confirmed.

**Alright, last one, and in this one Troy himself was deployed. **

"Miss Montez, you're up first" Gabriella's pre-law professor called her up to give her speech. As she walked up to the front, her back turned to the door, She noticed her professor nod to someone behind her, but she didn't care much.

Today was not a happy day for her. Today is her and Troy's four year anniversary, but he is deployed right now, and she was not in the mood to give her speech. They weren't supposed to start the speeches for a couple days, but he announced earlier that week that they would start that day, and that Gabriella was to be first.

She took a deep, steadying breath, turned to the rest of her class to see…

"TROY!" She gasped out. He was kneeling on one knee, a beautiful ring held out, in full Marine uniform.

"Gabs, I love you, will you marry me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was crying, hands over her mouth, disbelief and joy written all over her face. "Yes!" she whispered, still crying. "Oh my gosh, you're home!" she gasped out as he put the ring on her finger, picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and kissed him. "I can't believe you're home!"

Her entire class was clapping for, not only their engagement, but Troy's safe return. She was openly crying, finally in the arms of her, now, fiancé again. "I love you" She whispered.

He chuckled softly. "I love you too"


End file.
